brokenworldrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Dromites
For most of their history, Dromites were of a single, unified hive mind. This great hive mind operated as if each individual dromite was simply an insignificant part of the greater whole of itself. However, when their hive city collapsed during the breaking, killing so many of them, the weakened Hive mind imbued individuality to the Dromites, and changed their life and breeding cycles. Dromite society is a new creation, but a unique one. Dromites are asexual, being neither female nor male, except in the case of the Hive Queen and Hive Consorts. In this situation, rituals are performed that grant gender and reproductive capabilities. The royal couple form a council with the leaders of each caste of dromites within each of the newly established Hive cities. These councils rule for 10 years, and after this time the king and queen retire, another ritual removing their gender characteristics, and a new royal couple is selected. The only limit on the amount of royal couples that can be created is that a large number of Dromite's in the city necessary to provide the background psionic energy to sustain the transformation. At this stage, only 5 Hive cities are large enough to allow a royal couple, but they work together to monito their populations, and decide if and when a sixth city can be founded. Despite their communal living arrangements and breeding requirements, fully a quarter of Dromites strike out from the Wastes that they call home, and learn from other races. They usually return home to their Hive cities at some point, where they are welcomed with open arms. The caste of a Dromite is easily recognized by the coloration of the carapace: red for Fire Caste, pale blue for Ice Caste, white for Voice Caste, and green for Glimmer Caste. The skin of the dromite not covered by chitin ranges from a pale white to a dark tan. Dromites have faceted eyes which often shine with a psionic energy, and large antennae that constantly quiver. Their small mouths are devoid of external mandibles, but when eating, small internal mandibles are used to help eat. Dromites have three fingers and a thumb, each covered in a pointed carapace, with the same for their four toes. Dromites are not as long lived as other races, but are an incredibly fecund race. Each queen can lay 1 or 2 eggs a day, and a Dromite is mature within 10 years. Dromites are raised by broodwardens, and as their carapace hardens and reveals their caste, they are sent to learn from family units. Family units are 2-7 Dromites that live communally and have formed close bonds, more than friendship alone. Adulthood: 10 years Middle age: 25 years Old: 35 years Venerable: 50 Years Maximum age +2d4 years A Note on Names Dromites have no gender, and thus their names are not divided between male and female. Generally, a dromite has a personal name, a caste name, and a homestead name - typically a hive city. Personal Names Niks, Rask, Sask, Neksak, Leksa, Heneks, Seleks, Seksa, Aksa, Olak, Leik, Svek, Hakkor. Caste Names Fire, Glimmer, Ice, Shatter, Thunder, Flash, Lightning, Sunspark, Icespear, Stormstrike. * +2 Charisma, +2 Dexterity, –2 Strength: Dromites are self-willed go-getters and naturally agile, but are weaker due to their small size. * Insectoid Blood: Dromites are of the humanoid (insectoid) subtype. * Small: Dromites are Small creatures and gain a +1 size bonus to their AC, a +1 size bonus on attack rolls, a –1 penalty to their Combat Maneuver Bonus and Combat Maneuver Defense, and a +4 size bonus on Stealth checks. * Slow Speed: Dromites have a base speed of 20 feet. * Chitin: Dromites receive a +1 natural armor bonus and one of the following kinds of energy resistance of their choice at creation: cold 5, electricity 5, fire 5, or sonic 5. This choice is permanent and stacks with any future energy resistance gained through other effects. * Naturally Psionic: Dromites gain the Wild Talent feat as a bonus feat at 1st level. If a dromite takes levels in a psionic class, he instead gains the Psionic Talent feat. * Dromite Psionics: Dromites gain the following psi-like ability: 1/day—''energy ray''. A dromite always deals the kind of energy damage that its chitin has resistance to (for example, a dromite who has resistance to cold 5 deals cold damage with its energy ray). The manifester level for this effect is equal to 1/2 the dromite's level (minimum 1st). * Scent (Ex): This special quality allows a dromite to detect approaching enemies, sniff out hidden foes, and track by sense of smell. Dromites with the scent ability can identify familiar odors just as humans do familiar sights. Dromites can detect opponents within 30 feet by sense of smell. If the opponent is upwind, the range increases to 60 feet; if downwind, it drops to 15 feet. Strong scents, such as smoke or rotting garbage, can be detected at twice the ranges noted above. Overpowering scents, such as skunk musk or troglodyte stench, can be detected at triple normal range. When a dromite detects a scent, the exact location of the source is not revealed—only its presence somewhere within range. The dromite can take a move action to note the direction of the scent. When the dromite is within 5 feet of the source, it pinpoints the source's location. A dromite with the scent ability can follow tracks by smell, making a Wisdom (or Survival) check to find or follow a track. The typical DC for a fresh trail is 10 (no matter what kind of surface holds the scent). This DC increases or decreases depending on how strong the quarry's odor is, the number of creatures, and the age of the trail. For each hour that the trail is cold, the DC increases by 2. The ability otherwise follows the rules for the Survival skill. Dromites tracking by scent ignore the effects of surface conditions and poor visibility. * Compound Eyes: Dromites receive a +2 racial bonus on Perception checks. * Psionic Aptitude: When a dromite takes a level in a favored class, it can choose to gain an additional power point instead of a hit point or skill point. * Languages: Dromites begin play speaking Common, as prior to the breaking they were of a single mind and had no need for language, they have had to adopt the human common language.